


始终如一

by FurryBigProblem



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, At least the first half is, Fluff, Gimli is only a kid in the first half of the story so the age difference is really large, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, The Consistency of Dwarves, twice
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: 勒苟拉斯收到的两次求婚。





	始终如一

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自Tumblr。
> 
> 我……感觉应该提一下这个神奇的脑洞，但是又觉得开头说完了就剧透完了。所以暂时就只声明是汤上看来的吧。
> 
> 大概是……小牡蛎一见钟情的故事？？？？？？呃。
> 
> 年龄差比原著大（多）了，这里五军之战之后牡蛎还是小孩子（具体几岁我也不知道），不是原著设定那样的青年（？）。
> 
> 大家都没死！于是索林是山下之王，菲力、奇力都在，奇力要娶桃子（虽然可能只是提一句）。
> 
> 一如既往文风混乱，逻辑不通。我不懂外交什么的，就是来发糖的。至少现在还是来发糖的，这也是我的本意。
> 
> 祝我填完这个坑。
> 
> Yup，开始吧。祝大家愉快。

勒苟拉斯多了个影子。

五军之战过后，他和父亲及一众顾问来到孤山和索林谈判，以求签订和平协议。刚到不久，他就发现不论走到哪里，都会有一串轻轻的脚步跟在他身后，而如果他回头够快的话，还能及时看到一簇蓬松的红色卷发消失在一个墙角或一尊雕像背后。

经过几天的细心观察，他知道这孩子名叫金雳，是孤山远征队成员葛罗音的儿子。金雳还小，步伐里还没有完全丢掉小孩子那种跌跌撞撞的劲儿，但脚步比成年矮人轻上许多，如果勒苟拉斯不是精灵，或许就不会在那许多双铁掌靴子的铿锵声中辨别出这一串隐约的“啪嗒”声。葛罗音的小儿子远远地跟着他，倒着结实的小腿一路小跑，从一道走廊到另一道走廊，从宴会厅到用来谈判的会议厅，又从会议厅到精灵使团暂住的偏殿附近。他们刚到时，也有其他矮人小孩忍不住好奇，躲在孤山的各个角落观望他们，但只有金雳一个天天如此，从不间断，似乎把跟踪精灵王子当成了自己的第一要务。

到达孤山之前，勒苟拉斯本以为谈判顶多花上一周，谁知现在两周过去了仍然没有结果。他的父亲和山下之王在固执和骄傲方面不分上下，两方的顾问也都学着国王的样，想方设法地给对方挑刺，然后拐弯抹角地甩出一波波侮辱。勒苟拉斯几百年来第一次觉得自己的外交水平好过房间里的其他人。大概除了他对面坐在索林旁边的巴林。这位长着白胡子的年长矮人从第三天起偶然和勒苟拉斯对上眼神，便开始日常和他交换无奈的白眼。

这一天也不例外。开始，巴林英勇地尝试把会议引向一个有成果的讨论，失败后，便加入了勒苟拉斯，带着烦躁又听天由命的神气（在勒苟拉斯锻炼了几个世纪的精灵脸上相对不那么明显）坐在各自的位置上，随时准备为自家国王降火（或者，最好不要到这一步，打下他们的武器）。等这一天的谈判终于告一段落时，在座的其他矮人已经几近炸毛，精灵的脸色也快要冷得能冻住末日火山。

勒苟拉斯正要拖着疲惫的脚步跟随大步流星离开谈判桌的瑟兰督伊，忽然被巴林叫住了：“勒苟拉斯王子殿下，请问您可否赏光与我小叙？”

勒苟拉斯看到他父亲在门外站住了，正高傲地转过脸，张口要说话，于是赶紧在瑟兰督伊能替他拒绝之前脱口答道：“好！我是说——”他清清嗓子，把不小心提高的嗓门降回礼貌的程度，“当然。请吧。巴林大人。”

他们在瑟兰督伊和索林的瞪视下从一个小门走了出去，穿过一小段走廊，进入一个大概是办公室的房间。巴林把他让到一把椅子上，然后自己也坐了下来。

“勒苟拉斯殿下，”矮人搓搓自己的大鼻头，“您是个有外交修养的小伙子。”

这可是我这辈子第一次有人这么说我，勒苟拉斯想，“有外交修养”，还“小伙子”。算起年龄，恐怕巴林才是他们之间的小伙子呢。不过这位年长的矮人确实给人一种慈祥老父亲的感觉。勒苟拉斯笑了。“我希望我当年的老师能听见您这样夸奖我，巴林大人。我长年在森林巡逻而不是在宫殿里议事，可是有原因的。”

巴林也轻声笑了。“但您头脑清楚，心眼也正。刚刚谈判时大家政治手段没少用，现在我就直说了，”他朝勒苟拉斯一点头，像是等他同意一样，于是勒苟拉斯也点头回应，然后巴林才接下去，“我们大家都期待达成协议，可谈判进展微乎其微。两方的国王不肯退让，顾问也就不愿松口……”他顿住了。这位老练的外交家还是不愿说得太明白。

“骄傲拦在我们前方。”

巴林赞同地一撇嘴。“正是。还有积攒的怨气。多年前的，近几个月的，还有这几天的。”

勒苟拉斯叹了口气。“我知道。但恐怕这不是你我一时可以消除的。父亲囚禁橡木盾一行时，我远在北方，五军之战时才正巧回到密林参加了战役，所以只知道大概情况。我们双方的族人——恕我直言——都善于记仇，”巴林哈哈笑了，“所以，我们最多只能尽力让他们消消这几天攒起来的火气，更久远的，恐怕就要依靠协议签订后的距离和时间来冷却了。”

“我如果有幸见到殿下的老师，一定要对他们说明您的能力。我在考虑，或许我们可以劝说二位陛下暂缓谈判，只是一两天，和各自的顾问平心静气地商议一下，得出可接受的底线之后，再继续会议。”

这听起来像个好主意。勒苟拉斯表示了同意。他们又聊了一会儿琐碎小事，之后互相施礼道别。勒苟拉斯出了办公室，留巴林独自整理会议文件。

勒苟拉斯本想回精灵使团的偏殿，但一想到瑟兰督伊的“火气”和可能迎接他的对矮人的抱怨，还是改了主意。他两周来从没偏离过“偏殿——宴会厅——会议厅”的路线，今天有了借口，不如抓住机会稍微转一转，也许还能找找陶瑞尔，他情同手足的好友，曾经的卫队长，奇力王子的准王妃。反正出了巴林的办公室以后他就已经迷路了。

五军之战已经是半年前的事情了，从那时起，矮人便开始以惊人的速度重建孤山。两个月内，蓝山居住的流亡矮人就骑着小马、乘着大车回到了从前的厅堂。半年时间，孤山就基本恢复了秩序。勒苟拉斯信步走着，默默欣赏刻着如尼文的高大石柱和墙上的浮雕壁画。矮人从他身旁经过，有的甩给他一个怀疑的眼神，但很多只当他不存在。勒苟拉斯也不知道他转到了哪里，直到拐进一个死胡同才停下来。这时他意识到，身后另一串脚步声也停了下来。

他回过头，一根柱子后面露出几缕乱糟糟的红色卷发，还有一个棕色的靴子尖。他慢慢走近，鞋底没有发出任何声响。小矮人听不到动静，探头一看，正好对上蓝色的精灵眼睛，下一秒，头就缩回了柱子后面。

“金雳？”勒苟拉斯试探地叫了一声，有意加重脚步绕到柱子后面。他在小矮人面前蹲下。小矮人似乎本来想跑，但见他蹲下就改了主意，背靠着柱子站住了。

他真的还是个小孩子。火一样的头发蓬乱地翘着，仅仅脸颊两边编着两根短短的发辫，用铜制发扣固定着。他还没长出一根胡子，只是仔细看时，鬓边有一点点红色的茸毛。勒苟拉斯这样蹲着，他还是略矮一点。

“你是金雳？葛罗音的儿子？”勒苟拉斯好奇地问。

小矮人圆睁着一双棕色的眼睛，点了点头，同时脸从额头一路红到了脖子根。“为您效劳。”他小声说。

勒苟拉斯情不自禁地笑了。不管哪个种族，孩子总是可爱、珍贵的。“勒苟拉斯，为您和家人效劳。你可真是个精神的小伙子，”他用上了从巴林那里学来的词，“我有点好奇，你为什么跟着我呀？”

小矮人瞪着眼睛望着他，脸更红了，几乎赶上了他的头发。

“没关系，”勒苟拉斯又笑笑，希望自己没有吓到孩子，“不说也罢，我就是好奇。我迷路了，你能带我回使团的偏殿吗？”

小矮人点点头。

“好极了！”勒苟拉斯站起身，朝他伸出一只手，“可以吗？”

棕色的眼睛睁得更大了，好像勒苟拉斯刚刚摘下了一颗星星，正托在手心里递给他。勒苟拉斯动动手指，“来吧，帮帮我。”

小矮人慢慢抬起手，柔软的手轻轻握住了勒苟拉斯的小拇指。

一路上他们弯弯绕绕，没有说话。勒苟拉斯用余光打量着小金雳。他的脸没那么红了，只有耳朵还残留着先前鲜艳的颜色，他空出来的手一刻不闲地摆弄着脸边的一根辫子。

离目的地还有一个拐角处，他们停了下来。勒苟拉斯握了握金雳的小手，然后用精灵的方式行了礼。“深表感谢，矮人大人。”

路上褪去的潮红瞬间卷土重来。“不——不用谢，精灵大人，”手忙脚乱的一鞠躬，“嗯，嗯——”金雳穿着棕色旧靴子的脚蹭着地面，两手紧紧攥在一起。

“怎么？”勒苟拉斯俯下身。

“您真漂亮。”金雳飞快地咕哝，声音小到只有精灵才听得见，同时把一个被焐热的硬邦邦的东西往勒苟拉斯手里一塞，转身跑了，不一会儿就消失在了走廊尽头。

勒苟拉斯低头一看，一个装饰着矮人花纹的铜制发扣躺在他手心里。


End file.
